smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Devereaux Story
'One Devereaux Story '''is a crossover story in Smurfs fanfiction part of the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series. Plot Summary In the residence of Gargamel and Cerahine, the two evil ones rips a hole in the time space continum, causing 6 Smurfs from a totally different universe to fall out of. In the Smurf Village, the Smurfs and Smurfettes discover this, but since they were too weak to stop it, the new generation takes over their roles and heads into the forest to find out what caused the time space continum to have a hole. They soon discover the 6 new Smurfs that fell out of the hole, the question is: ''Who are these Smurfs? The Story * Act 1 * Act 2 * Act 3 * Act 4 * Act 5 * Act 6 * Act 7 (More chapters coming soon) About the story I wanted to create a crossover of my series and Stormie's series. I think about on how it would be like for two series to crossover with each other. Do not expect any same connection between these series. Elements/Events * Eska and her friends were dragged out of their universe thanks to Gargamel and Cerahine, who stole a formula from the sorcerers’ school. * Sonia and the other Smurflings encountered the 6 Smurfs. And fought them due to them thinking each other as enemies. * Luminscence falls in love with Benny and makes a rivalry relationship with Eska. * The Devereaux Universe is at sake. * Eska and Luminscence fight each other for Benny, later recollide * The Smurflings help the Devereaux Clan get back to their universe. Voice Cast * Papa Smurf - Mandy Patinkin * Mama Smurfette - Tara Strong * Smurfette - Emily Rose * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Hefty - Matt Stone * Sonia - Anne Hathaway * Sonio - Brain Blessed * Nicole - Kath Soucie * Ella - Karen Gillian * Gengan - Billy Connolly * Cyro - Brendan Gleeson * Raundra - Amy Poehler * Spelunker - Colm Meaney * Luminescence - Gina Torres * Peridot - Evanna Lynch * Builder - Eric Jacobson * Gearbox - Julie Andrews * Volare - Eden Riegel * Apple - Jeff Dunham * Ixora - Mayumi Lizuka * Gargamel - Rainn Wilson * Cerahine - Eve Myles * Scruple - Brenda Vaccuro * Lana - Jean Gilpin * Chlorhydris - Amanda Mcbroom * Zvakaipa - Grey DeLisle * Shady - Luke Sizemore * Shadozo Knights - Dee Bradley Baker, Travis Willingham, Jeff Bennett, Patrick Seitz * Eska Devereaux - Jessica DiCicco * Britze Smurfette - Ariel Winter * Spiro Smurf - Keith Ferguson * Bash Smurf - Mark Whitten * Benny Smurf - Billy West * Felipe D' Smurfayette - Rob Paulsen * Papa Smurf (Devereaux Universe) - Jack King * Smurfette (Devereaux Universe) - Melissa Sturm * Brainy (Devereaux Universe) - Danny Pudi * Olivier Smurfelli - Mark Olivier * Axel Smurfelli - Giles Panton * Astrid Smurfelli - Noel Wells * Allura Smurfelli - Ashley Tisdale * Dante Smurfelli - Bobby Moynihan * Juliet Smurfelli - Andrea Libman Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Crossovers Category:Character rivalry stories Category:Story main pages Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Stories focusing on Eska Devereaux Category:Stories focusing on Luminscence Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Stories featuring Scruple Category:Stories featuring Lord Balthazar Category:Stories featuring Chlorhydris Category:Stories in progress